1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fluid dispensers. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a device for retaining carbonization of carbonated beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of convenience and cost, carbonated beverages are now mostly sold in plastic bottles instead of the glass containers that were used in the past. The plastic bottles are light in weight and unbreakable. However, when the consumer attempts to store the beverage over a period of time after partial use, the beverage loses its carbonation and the consumer is left with a flat, tasteless drink that is often discarded. This scenario results in a loss of not only a refreshing drink but also a loss of money. Retail establishments utilize re-carbonization systems to maintain the palatability of their beverages. To employ such systems in the home, however, would involve a relatively costly endeavor. A simplistic, inexpensive, device for maintaining carbonization in a two or more liter plastic bottle would certainly be a welcome addition to the marketplace.
The related art is awash with devices designed to maintain carbonization in fluids and to assist in dispensing the fluids. Examples of such devices are cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a device for retaining carbonization as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.